Love is Love
by wiccangrrl13
Summary: Bianca and Marissa take another step in their relationship


Bianca walked into Crystal's to pick up dinner for her, Marissa and the kids. Since J.R. s drinking had gotten out of control there had been no need to take him to court for custody of AJ. He willingly let the boy live with Marissa even though he hated the fact that it meant he was also with Bianca and the girls. She and Marissa had been dating for several weeks and spent every free moment together, when not dealing with either David or her Mother. Though the relationship had not yet turned physical yet. Bianca didn't know how much longer she could hold out. Yes, She.. Bianca Montgomery, aka a Kane woman was waiting. She so badly wanted Marissa, but didn't want to get hurt again, and deep down she was afraid that if she and Marissa crossed that line that Marissa would suddenly realize that she and Bianca were better off a just friends.

She walked up to the counter and Krystal smiled when she saw her.

"Well hello missy. You here to pick up dinner?" Krystal asked.

Bianca tilted her head in surprise. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Marissa called. Here ya go." She handed Bianca a much smaller bag then she had expected to fede 3 children and 2 adults.

"I think I'm missing the rest of this order." She smiled and laughed at small bag she had been given.

"Nope." Krystal said. "I've been given strict orders about what you are here to pick up." Bianca looked confused and started to open the bag but was abruptly stopped. "Ah ha.. no. I've also been told to inform you that the contents of the bag are not to be seen by you until you get home."

"oh, ok." Bianca smiled but looked a little confused. "You gonna give my any hints about this one?"

"Shoo.. you get on home girl. You've got someone waiting for you and I've got to stop this casserole from burning." With that Krystal left Bianca at the counter and headed towards the kitchen.

As soon as she rounded the corner Bianca tried to open the bag again but Krystal popped her head out.."No peeking" she ordered. "Now go."

Bianca opened the door to Wildwind, and was immediately stopped in her tracks. Beautiful candles lit the entire room with a warm inviting glow. Another trail of candles let up the stairs. Bianca slowly closed the door behind her.

"Bianca is that you!" she head Marissa beautiful voice call from up those stairs.

"Yes." The brunette answered tentatively.

"Great, come on up. Bring the bag."

Bianca walked into her bedroom and Marissa was standing there, Chris Ryan's The Other Side playing softly in the background. A bottle of white wine in her hand. Two glasses on the table. "Great you brought them." Marissa took the bag from Bianca and pulled out a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. She took a small bite of one and then gently leaned in and kissed Bianca's stunned face.

"What is all this? Where are the kids?" Bianca asked as the girls slowly parted.

"Tad's for the night. I thought it was about time we had a little US time." She took a sip of the wine and handed another glass to Bianca.

Marissa sat on the bed and smiled. Bianca still stood in the center of the room, though she did sip the wine.

"Why do you look more terrified then I feel?" Marissa joked. "Come sit by me."

Bianca walked close to the bed, but didn't sit. She stood in front of Marissa.

"What is it?" Marissa asked. "You can't be scared, I mean you have done this before.." her smile and laughter lit up the room more then the candles.

Bianca brushed aside a stray hair from the red heads face. "I have." She smiled, uncertain, "but I've never been this afraid about what happens after. What you're going to feeling about you or me, and I just.. I don't want to lose this.."

"You're not going to lose me." Marissa interjected.

"I don't have the best record with straight girls, somehow they never seem to be as gay as they think they are and I end up hurt, and I lose my bestfriend and my lover all at once."

Marissa stood up and put her hand to Binx's lips to quiet her. "I'm not a "straight girl" Bianca. I'm Marissa. I'm me.. and you're you. My Bianaca. And I'm not one bit worried about what I'm going to feel afterwards. Love is love Bianca. And I love you. I do Bianca. I love you, and I would scream it from the roof tops if you would let me. I know you've been hurt, and I know that you are afraid, but so am I. I am the girl that fell in love with another woman. I changed my whole world. And as much of it was because I fell in love with you, it was also because of me. Because in the end, I couldn't deny who I was, and how I felt. And I don't intend to ever do that again. I know that I don't show it, but it because I'm so scared Bianca, but I want you so much, but how am I ever going to compare to Maggie, or Resse? But I have to try Bianca, because I want you so much. I want you every morning when I wake up, and ever afternoon when I see you at the Miranda Center, and every night when I kiss you goodbye. Because for the 1st time .. this is real, and I don't want to run from it anymore Bianca."

Bianca stood silently and looked at her with her big brown eyes saying more then any words could say. She took Marissa's face in her hands and kissed her, long, and soft and full on her intentions and love. She pulled back briefly and whispered into her ear, "You don't have to worry about Maggie, or Resse, because the truth is they could never compare to you." Bianca Kissed her neck and unbuttoned her shirt and took it off. She glanced momentarily into Marissa scared but excited eyes and said.."There' nothing to be afraid of, I've got you."


End file.
